havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 035 Rune and Quill
8:12:40 PM Josh: Enter Quill. 8:13:08 PM Quill: Quill knocks. "RUne?" 8:13:50 PM Rune: Come in, I suppose. 8:14:07 PM Quill: Quill peeks his head in. 8:14:48 PM Rune: What do you want? 8:15:46 PM Quill: To talk to you? I can go, if you want. 8:16:07 PM Rune: Go ahead. Everybody else has had a go, why not. 8:19:29 PM Quill: I have no intention of having a go at you, Rune. 8:19:50 PM Rune: Oh, right, you already told me what you thought. 8:20:04 PM Quill: I already had a go at Hank,, and basically got told I was coward, so. 8:20:08 PM Quill: What? 8:21:03 PM Rune: Oh, all that about how self-centered I am and how I think everything revolves around me, remember? 8:23:03 PM Quill: I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about us. All of us. I was a bit upset. I just found out my new girlfriend just volunteered to be the new Death. 8:23:26 PM Rune: Well don't worry, everyone thought that was a horrible idea! 8:24:09 PM Quill: ... it wasn't. You'd be a pretty good Death. It should be someone smart and sensible but kind. 8:26:03 PM Rune: Rune sits on the bed, hunches over a little bit and starts to cry, finally. 8:28:52 PM Quill: Quill goes over and sits nearish to her. "I just didn't want you to go, that's all, I got scared." He shrugs. "Benji was an asshole who apparently wanted the job himself, that's why he said you wouldn't be good at it. Hardly unbiased. He also said that ALL of us would be shitty at it. " 8:33:31 PM Josh: Waldo: "I bet I'd be a great Death. You think wands are eligible?" 8:33:48 PM Quill: Don't start, wand. Not the time. 8:34:08 PM Rune: Rune hugs Quill and cries on him. 8:36:10 PM Quill: Quill holds her. 8:37:22 PM Rune: Rune wails EVEN TAERAL IS MAD AT ME. 8:37:44 PM Josh: Taeral: "I'm not mad. I was...I was just concerned." 8:38:59 PM Quill: He probably just didn't want to lose you as an apprentice. Can you even been an apprentice to two masters at once? 8:41:19 PM Josh: Waldo: "I was an...you know what, I'm just gonna shut up." 8:42:00 PM Rune: Rune cries and cries. >.< 8:44:10 PM Rune: Rune probably gets Quill's shoulder very damp. 8:44:30 PM Quill: (That's what presti is for, no worries.)) 8:44:47 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I did not mean offense." 8:44:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "Or to upset you." 8:45:06 PM Rune: Rune sniffles. 8:45:12 PM Rune: I was already upset. 8:45:48 PM Quill: Taeral thinks you'd be a pretty good Death too, I'll wager. We just.... don't want to lose you, is all. 8:47:58 PM Rune: Well I wanted to wait but it sounded like it was important. And then she didn't want me at all, and nobody else did either. 8:49:00 PM Quill: She's also going through a rough time, herself, her judgement is rather off at the moment. Did you see all the pink and lavender? 8:49:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "I actually rather liked the lavender. Brought life to the place." 8:49:47 PM Rune: What's wrong with lavender? 8:50:02 PM Rune: Rune sniffles. 8:50:15 PM Rune: Lavender is perfectly appropriate. Purple is half-mourning. 8:50:36 PM Quill: My Aunt loved Lavender a bit too much. It was all over the place in our house. 8:51:11 PM Rune: Oh. Well, for humans and things, purple is half-mourning. You wear it when you're not in mourning anymore but you're not quite over it yet. 8:51:19 PM Josh: Waldo: "You know, if anybody wants so more lavender in here, there is a 1% chance I could make that happen." 8:52:17 PM Rune: No. 8:52:49 PM Rune: I don't know what the equivalent for Drow is. 8:53:18 PM Quill: There's apparently purple all over our house crest. 8:53:53 PM Rune: You have a house crest? .... you're not a noble like Creed, are you? 8:54:18 PM Quill: Oh, no. But most drow families have a crest. Noble or not. 8:54:46 PM Rune: Oh, good. 8:55:00 PM Rune: Rune sniffles, and tries to clean up her face with a handkerchief. 8:56:00 PM Quill: You'd be a good Death, Rune. Benji is an asshole. Death herself... well. She's going through a trying time. And Creed probably just thinks that the next Death should be someone more like her. 8:56:23 PM Rune: She's probably right. I'm useless. 8:56:52 PM Quill: You are not. You're kind and sensible and fierce. 8:57:15 PM Rune: Rune starts crying all over again. She's had a very difficult day. 8:58:45 PM Quill: Quill holds her and lets her cry as long as she needs. 8:59:29 PM Rune: Rune sniffles and stops again after a little bit. 8:59:34 PM Rune: ... I thought you meant me. 9:04:14 PM Quill: I didn't. You offering was very sensible. I was just upset. With the whole situation. We keep having these gods interfering with us and then Hank goes and drags them into our sphere on purpose. I'm worried we're going to start thinking we know what we're doing. 9:04:37 PM Rune: We don't. 9:04:53 PM Quill: No, we don't. And it's dangerous to think we do. 9:05:00 PM Rune: And I don't want to be around any more gods or archfey, apart from the one, and her, sparingly. 9:05:35 PM Quill: Yeah, exactly. 9:06:34 PM Rune: ... I'm glad you don't think I'm like that. 9:07:21 PM Quill: I don't. You're too sensible for that. And you're a wizard. so you know how lilttle we actually know. 9:08:06 PM Rune: A lot less than you think. 9:08:10 PM Rune: Rune makes a face. 9:09:33 PM Rune: I'm sorry I cried on you. And I'm sorry I got upset at you, Taeral. You were perfectly right to object, but you know, it isn't as if anybody else wouldn't take care of you just as well. Quill or Anna or Creed or the kenku wouldn't just leave you somewhere. 9:10:01 PM Quill: Of course not. 9:10:15 PM Quill: Maybe we could take you to the twins, maybe they can make you legs for the staff. 9:11:06 PM Rune: Then at least you could move about on your own instead of always being stuck with me. 9:11:15 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I am not sure how mechanically feasible that is." 9:12:20 PM Rune: We could ask, anyway. 9:12:52 PM Quill: I just know that if was a fully sentient being, I would resent being unable to move about on my own. You might become evil eventually if we don't do this. 9:13:31 PM Rune: Oh, I don't think so. 9:13:51 PM Rune: Taeral's a bit too sensible to go around mwahaha-ing and vowing vengeance and that sort of thing. 9:14:19 PM Quill: ((Taeral as End-boss confirmed.)) 9:14:53 PM Rune: What time is it? Perhaps we'd better check on Gerald and Max and the girls. 9:15:12 PM Quill: It's pretty late, I think most folks have gone to bed. But it's a pretty good idea. 9:16:42 PM Rune: All right. 9:17:04 PM Rune: Rune grabs Taeral and the wand, and goes to check on Max, Gerald and Tiprus and Belza. 9:17:18 PM Quill: Quill goes as well. 9:19:51 PM Josh: As you exit your room, Taeral starts to glow. 9:20:08 PM Quill: .... what's that? 9:20:59 PM Rune: Is it that dark without a light? ... what time is it? 9:22:18 PM Quill: ((Is it dark, or is Taeral glowing for some other reason?)) 9:22:43 PM Quill: ((Since both of us can see in the dark.))